Don't Unplug Me
by lovemahBF
Summary: After a heated argument with his controlling boyfriend, Sai, Naruto gives him a taste of his own medicine and kisses a humanoid! Now what will he do when he wakes up the handsome humanoid who will stop at nothing to have him? Sainaru and Sasunaru. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Why am I writing this. ;A; Why.**

** I have two other stories to write and I'm procrastinating with this one.**

** Maybe no one will like it and no one will review. Then I can be a good writer and do my other stories. Though I think I wanna do this one because in my other stories I have to wait a while to get to the yaoi-goodness and this one I won't have to.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

** Well, I suppose if you do like R&R and I'll continue it. **

The music blazed through him, making him fidget helplessly with anxious energy. His cerulean eyes were locked on the group of dancing girls, who shuffled back and forth, jumping, talking and laughing and having fun. Naruto's hands gripped his knees tighter, his fingers digging into his skin even through his jeans as a wave a yearning rushed through him and he began to fidget even more. As the song reached its climax, erupting into a sexy guitar solo Naruto instinctively shifted forward and he swallowed a scream as the restraining hand on his elbow tightened its hold.

Naruto shot a furious look over his shoulder and ripped his arm from Sai's grip and immediately rubbed the place where he had touched him. Sai looked at his livid expression impassively and cocked an eyebrow.

"What're you so angry about?" He murmured as he looked around Naruto's friend's living room.

Naruto felt another stab of anger in his chest and he scooted even farther away from his controlling boyfriend of three years.

"You're being a dick!" Naruto spat out.

Sai's head whipped around to look at Naruto, shocked.

"What? How am I being a dick?" Sai asked incredulously.

Naruto let out a frustrated groan and continued to back up until he was perched on the arm of the couch.

"You won't fucking let me dance!"

Sai's eye widened in realization and then he scoffed, rolling his eyes. Naruto felt his heart go ice cold with anger and immediately he was on Sai.

"Don't do that. Don't you dare. Don't treat me like I'm a moron. That's a legitimate reason for me to get angry!" Naruto seethed.

Sai sighed, irritated and turned to Naruto.

"I never said it wasn't." He said blandly.

Naruto felt like screaming. Sai always did this, treating Naruto like a moron when he was mad but expecting an apology when he himself had been angered. Naruto wanted nothing more than to beat up the man before him but he urged himself to control his temper. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Then why are you acting as if it's not?" Naruto slowly asked, taking deep trembling breathes, trying to calm down.

"I'm not! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Sai exclaimed and looked at Naruto exasperated.

"You won't let me dance Sai. You won't let me dance and it's pissing me off because you know I love to dance. Why do you have to control me?" Naruto said slowly, as if explaining this to a child.

Sai's eyes narrowed at the tone and he shifted closer to Naruto on the couch, his heartbeat speeding up in anger as Naruto shuffled back.

"Because of how you dance Naruto; you dance like a god damn slut." Sai said coolly, as if calling your lover a slut was completely acceptable.

Naruto blanched at the term and he felt his hold on his temper disappear.

"I'm sorry but WHAT!" Naruto screamed, shooting up from the couch, "did you just call me a god damn slut?"

Sai glanced around at the now quiet living room where Naruto's friends were openly staring-more like glaring at him- and he reached forward and gripped Naruto's wrist and forced him back down on the couch.

"No. I like the way you dance. I love it. I don't want them to see it though." Sai whispered, pressing his mouth to Naruto's ear.

Naruto scowled and brushed him off.

"I don't give a shit. Don't give me that. You just fucking called me a slut after being an asshole to me this entire time." Naruto said loudly.

Sai distanced himself from the situation for a second and briefly looked at the loud blonde with distaste; why was he with him? Sai's eyes trailed down the blonde's neck and to his slender, toned torso and long legs. He had the body of a runner and the stamina of one for sure.

'_Oh'_ Sai thought and grinned inwardly, '_That's why.' _

He could do without the blonde's personality and talkative nature but the blonde's body? He didn't think he could survive without it. Sai inwardly swore as he realized that his thoughts had leaked onto his face in a lecherous grin which Naruto was staring at with the upmost contempt.

"Asshole…." Naruto muttered before turning away and walking towards his group of friends.

"No…" Sai started but stopped and leaned back onto the couch, gripping the bridge of his nose. This meant that his chances of getting laid were extremely low for a while.

Naruto groaned inwardly as his friends immediately stopped talking as soon as he got close. He reached down to the couch they were sitting on and grabbed a pillow from the corner of it and sat in its place.

"No no, please, make it more obvious that you were talking about me." Naruto grumbled holding the pillow to his chest and resting his chin on it.

He watched as his friends exchanged worried glances and felt even worse, he had made them worry. Kiba looked back at Shikamaru who urged him forward and Kiba placed a hand on Naruto's shin.

"No, we weren't talking about you. We were talking about the asshole!" Kiba reassured his abnormally gloomy friend before throwing a disgusted look at the raven.

Naruto followed his gaze and then groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Could we please just not…." Naruto pleaded, looking at the unsympathetic Kiba.

Kiba looked at him in disbelief and shook his head furiously.

"No! Naruto this is bullshit! You're too good for that asshole!" Kiba yelled just in time for the music to be cut off.

Kiba and Naruto froze, looking at each other before slowly looking behind them to where Neji stood, finger on the power button as he looked at his friends astonished. Neji's lilac colored eyes were staring at them as he slowly looked at Naruto, then to Kiba and then down at himself. Slowly he reached up a hand and pointed towards his broad chest.

"….me?" He asked uncertainly.

Naruto barked out a short laugh before falling into a fit of laughter, breaking the tense silence. Soon everyone but Sai was giggling and Naruto waved his hands in front of him apologetically.

"Neji, what were you gonna say?" Naruto asked between giggles.

Neji mock-glared at him, his own shoulders shaking in laughter and he took a deep breathe and calmed down.

"Well, before I was interrupted I was coming in here to show you guys something." Neji said.

Everyone exchanged excited looks and then looked back to him.

"Last week, to ensure that a business deal went through, one of father's new business partners bought him a humanoid. He had no use for it so he gave it to me and told me to do what I wanted with it, so I was thinking that we could try this one out and see if any of us fit its fancy." Neji called back to them as he went to the kitchen and slowly pushed a huge, metallic black box into the doorway of the massive living room.

He stood up and patted it and looked at everyone expectantly.

"What's this one do?" Shikamaru called out to him.

Humanoids had once been used in wars because of their strength and skills but now they were created for everyday purposes. Some were for made for artistic careers, some for business, and some for the police force. Then there were those that were made for people that couldn't have kids and things like that. Naruto couldn't get the concept, as far as he could tell they were exactly like humans. Some of the people in his friend group were humanoids and a lot of people in his classes were as well.

Neji didn't answer but instead reached around the box to the front and gripped the handle and pulled it forward. The handle popped up with a huge release of air and it swung open, revealing the humanoid inside. There were several gasps from the females in the room. In the box was a man, who had to be at least six feet tall maybe taller. He had black hair and porcelain skin and as Naruto's eyes swept over him he couldn't help but feel his face grow warm.

Naruto bristled as he felt eyes on him and he turned his head and found an angry Sai staring at him, undoubtedly having seen Naruto check out the man. Naruto glared right back at him, deciding that he was still mad at him for the way he had acted tonight and pointedly looked away.

Neji looked at each of his friend's faces and smirked and swept his hand in front of the humanoid.

"This handsome fellow is of the Uchiha brand; the finest in the world and guaranteed to be the **best** at whatever they were specially designed for." Naruto frowned slightly at the way that Neji had emphasized the 'best' and looked towards Kiba and the two shared a suspicious look, "and this particular one is designed for romantic purposes."

Naruto felt his jaw drop as the girls squealed and all the guys shared a look. Finally after a while of listening to the girl's chatter Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, how do we turn him on?"

Neji grinned and held up a finger.

"That's the best part!"

He reached up to the top of the box and grabbed a piece of paper off of it and flung it at his friends. Sakura was the one to catch it and she read it and then looked up at everyone, cheeks pinker than her hair.

"We get to kiss him!" She shrieked before her friends and she started to squeal and bounce on the couch.

"And as the host, Neji should do it first!" Naruto screamed over the girls and everyone grinned towards Neji who coolly raised his eyebrows at them and without a moment's hesitation sauntered around the box, up to the humanoid inside and gave him a kiss.

Everyone cheered and waited anxiously as he stepped back, when nothing happened they all groaned and Kiba got up and patted Neji on the back.

"You'll get 'em next time man. Now," Kiba whipped around and gave his friends a devious smile to which they all laughed and hooted, "Let's see if pretty boy can resist me!"

Kiba stepped forward, slightly into the box and gripped the raven's neck with his hand and pressed their lips together. He stepped back and put his hands on his hips and waited.

"He just needs to get over the shock of me being so hot." Kiba turned around and explained to his friends and they all laughed. When nothing happened for many more minutes Kiba turned around and flapped a hand towards him.

"Eh, he wasn't so hot anyways. But you'll still love me right Naruto?" Kiba exclaimed, bounding towards the couch and dive-bombing onto it. The girl's shrieked and dove away and Naruto yelped as Kiba grabbed him and hugged him roughly, sobbing dramatically.

"Get off me!" Naruto yelled, laughing as he elbowed Kiba in the stomach.

Naruto glanced over to where his boyfriend sat and immediately stopped laughing. Sai was glaring at him coldly, his fingers tapping against the arm of the couch. He and Sai stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto looked away, angry and sad. Why did he always have to ruin the fun? Naruto sighed as he watched the girls go up and finally Shikamaru (after much pressure), he kept smiling but he could tell that he wasn't going to get back up to the level of happiness that he had been at before. Naruto just didn't understand….why did Sai always make him feel unhappy?

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that everyone was staring at him, horrified. Naruto gazed back at them, alarmed and immediately looked down at himself, checking for something awful. His head snapped back up to meet their still shocked faces and his hands went to his face and he ran his fingers over his skin, searching for something, anything.

"What?" Naruto snapped, panicked.

No one answered him and he looked to where their eyes kept flickering and gasped. Sai was just pulling away from the raven, looking perfectly normal and content with himself. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched the man that he loved who he had worked for and put up with all his bullshit for, kiss another. It hurt, terribly; even if it was a humanoid in its pre-life state. The third emotion he felt was rage. Everyone saw this and Naruto numbly was aware that everyone was grabbing at him and talking to him. Blood pounded in his ears and everything was muffled as he felt himself fly off the couch and stalk over to his boyfriend and send him a solid slap to the face.

The room grew silent, all the muffled voices were now gone but the rushing of his blood wasn't. He felt the urge to slap him again but he was able to somehow restrain himself, knowing that it would be a bit much. Sai's black bangs had been covering his eyes as he had reached up and touched his reddening cheek and as he looked towards Naruto they were filled with rage and surprise.

"What was that?" He asked dangerously low.

Naruto felt the fury racing through his body and he took a step forward, determined to not be intimidated by Sai this time.

"Don't act like you don't know. I've put up with a lot of your bullshit, most of it considered emotional abuse but cheating? My patience is gone." Naruto spat out, his voice trembling as did his hands.

Sai scoffed and gave Naruto a weird look.

"Emotional abuse? Which idiot told you that, Kiba or Sakura?" Sai spat out hatefully and now Naruto could hear a commotion behind him and he was sure that the mentioned friends were now being held back.

"And how is it cheating? It's just a humanoid." Sai scoffed and Naruto felt something inside him break.

Before he knew what he was doing he had punched Sai, putting all of his weight into it and stepped back and stormed towards the humanoid. Sai's head whipped to where he was and he knew exactly what Naruto was up to.

"Naruto don't you even think about it." Sai warned.

Naruto ignored him and turned around, setting his sights on the unconscious raven before him. Inwardly he was screaming at himself, '_what am I doing?'_ He took a step towards the man.

"Naruto if you kiss him…" Sai trailed off dangerously.

Naruto looked at him innocently, pouting his lips.

"But Sai! It's not cheating, it's just a humanoid."

He smirked inwardly as he saw Sai's face become shocked and then furious at having his own shit excuse used against him. Then, before he could talk himself out of it and before his cheating boyfriend could stop him, he stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the raven's neck and drew himself up.

Naruto stopped their lips a centimeter away from each other and he was surprised to find that his heart was beating rather quickly, '_I'm going to do it! I'm going to kiss a guy other than Sai and not a bad looking one at that!' _andthen before he could think about it any longer he crashed their lips together.

The raven's lips were soft against his and Naruto suddenly wished that the man before him was awake so that he could kiss back. Naruto reached up his other hand and brought it to the humanoid's cheek, caressing his soft skin and pressed their bodies tightly together before he was pulled roughly away.

He landed with a yelp on the soft carpet and before he could get his bearings his cheek exploded into pain. He gave a startled cry, his hand flying to his cheek and he looked up at his attacker. Sai was standing over him, heaving, his black eyes sparking furiously and Naruto looked up at him, stunned.

"Did you just….kick me in the face?" Naruto asked his voice hoarse.

Sai nodded silently, still panting and he looked down at Naruto coldly.

"And you're gonna fucking get it again, you cheating whore."

Instantly his friends were on Sai. Kiba had grabbed him by the short hair and pulled him down to the floor, his face red with rage. Even Shikamaru, who was usually emotionless and distant, reached down and hit him, his intelligent eyes narrowed in anger. The girls ran over to Naruto and helped him up, Sakura brushed his hair out of his face and Naruto could see that she was livid. Her hands were shaking as she examined his cheek.

"Sakura-…" Naruto began.

"Fuck him. Fuck him. I'm going to take care of you and then I'm going to fucking kill him." Sakura whispered heatedly, her fingers digging into his cheeks.

"It'll need to be washed and be dressed." She said, finally releasing his cheek.

She stood up and Naruto looked down at the floor and willed himself to feel something; shock, sadness, anger, anything. But he just felt tired and all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed and never come out. He looked at Sakura as she thrust her hand in his face and he reached up to take it before letting his hand flop back down, he silently shook his head.

He reached his hands up and buried them in his hair, covering his ears as a pounding head ache started to form along with a sickness in his chest.

"Naruto….!"

Naruto looked up startled and saw that the room had gone quiet, all the commotion stopped as; once again, everyone stared at him. Naruto looked back at them confused before his eyes involuntarily flickered back to the box and he gasped, feeling his heart skip a beat as he was met with beautiful, onyx eyes staring back at him.


	2. Notification! Don't panic

** Oh my god.**

** I am so so so so sorry for the wait, it's inexcusable and awful. I feel so bad for it. But this is a notification to tell you all that I do indeed plan to continue the story, but life's getting in the way xD. But I am working on the next chapter right now (but my brains being a giant asshole and refusing to be creative). I know I have no right to ask you to wait because you've all already waited for a long time, but if you guys would please be patient and wait for me to get my shit back together to update that would be A+**


	3. But What Are The Odds?

**AU: Just…words can't even express my guilt and sorrow about being so so terribly late to update this. I've been giving myself anxiety by trying to force myself to write and I must've rewritten this chapter fifty different times. I have no idea if this is any good or not, please tell me in the reviews, but I wanted to get it started. I just needed to break through the wall of having nothing to work up from. I apologize if its going a bit slow but it will speed up very soon. Plus, Kakashi and Iruka will not be such of the main focus for the rest of the story (unless you guys don't mind it or even like it). **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my words.**

** Warning: BoyxBoy. Lime-ish scene between Kakashi and Iruka In the very last scene. **

_**Asdasdafs- Naruto's memory**_

Sdfsjkdhfs- present tense

_Sfdsdfsdf- thoughts_

** Please, read and review, and continue to follow the story!**

* * *

><p>The evening sun drifted into the living room from the wide windows, painting the floor with bright circles of light. Dust swirled in the beams like snow in a storm and Iruka stared at the dust in distaste. Sensing the sudden drop in Iruka's mood, Kakashi lifted his head off the brunette's stomach, looking at him with mixture of weariness and curiosity.<p>

Without taking his eyes from the brunette, Kakashi groped for the remote that he was no doubt lying on, found it, and then muted the TV, "What?" he asked, resting his chin on Iruka's chest.

Iruka glanced down at him, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He pointed at the dust, looking at it briefly then back down to Kakashi,

"Do you see that? All that dust?" Iruka started. Kakashi felt himself wilt, really? This was all because of dust? "I just cleaned. That much dust shouldn't even exist in this house!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows in amusement and disbelief, "You're serious?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the laughing tone in Kakashi's voice and pushed his head off his chest. He ignored Kakashi's protesting groan and stood up, walking a few steps forward.

"_Yes, _I'm serious." He retorted, barely turning his head towards Kakashi as his dark eyes scoured the living room for the source of the dust, "where is all that dust coming from?!"

"Iruka, you're not gonna be able to get rid of all the dust in your house, I hope you know that. It's probably just in the air or something, there's nothing you can do about that" Kakashi reasoned while reaching for a pillow that was nestled in the corner of the couch. He grabbed it, propping it under his head, and laid there- his eyes following Iruka's hunt for the elusive dust.

Iruka cocked an eyebrow, turning slightly towards Kakashi with one hand on his hip.

"Oh yeah?" Iruka asked, "Watch me."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, '_I wasn't challenging you'._ After a few minutes Kakashi grew bored of watching Iruka walking around aimlessly.

"Iruka." He called out.

No response.

"Iruka, honey, come back."

Kakashi sighed, irritated, as he was once again ignored. What did a guy have to do to get attention around here, be dirty?

"Would you please come back? I much prefer your stomach over this pillow." Kakashi appealed, sending Iruka a mischievous smile as the brunette glared at him over his shoulder.

"No." Iruka clipped without a second glance at the silver-haired man.

Kakashi deadpanned, staring at Iruka in irritated disbelief. When it became clear that Iruka wasn't going to look back to meet his frustrated glare, Kakashi sat up.

"Well could you at least make this interesting and wear a French maid costume?" He called out, leaning back against the sofa, staring expectantly at Iruka's back.

Iruka's bustling form froze then he whipped around, a blush painting his dark skin, laughter already spilling out of him. Iruka leaned down, hands on his knees, as he laughed, glaring at Kakashi whenever he could open his eyes.

"You're such an idiot!" He cried out, straightening up, still laughing.

Kakashi smiled softly back at Iruka. Iruka was the only person to see him without his mask, which he wore at all times.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear Iruka." He said playfully.

Iruka smiled, just about to reply when he was stopped- the retort catching in his throat- by the sound of footsteps running up the walkway and stopping outside the front door. Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other, smiles completely wiped off their faces, listening intently for any more movement. Then, in the tense silence, whoever was outside began to frantically pound on their door; the glass in the front hallway rattled with the force of it. Iruka gasped, hands flying to his mouth, and Kakashi jumped off of the couch. Kakashi took a sideways-step towards Iruka, staring at the front door, watching it shake with the force of the knocks. Slowly, he stretched one hand out to Iruka who stumbled forwards; grabbing it like it was a life-line. Kakashi's hand slipped out of Iruka's and moved down, grabbing Iruka's waist protectively, pulling Iruka into him.

Then, above the noises of the bangs, a familiar, precious voice shouted,

"Iruka! It's Naruto, Iruka, please!"

Iruka was out of Kakashi's tight grip, over the couch, and had the door unlocked and open in about five seconds flat. Kakashi was always amazed at Iruka's motherly side, but there was nothing more frightening or impressive than Iruka in his 'mama bear' mode. The door swung open and Iruka's face became the picture of despair and panic.

"Oh Naruto," Kakashi could hear the words tumble out of Iruka's mouth, "Oh Naruto, what happened?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eyes sliding open. A flash of black. His heartbeat thundering in his ears. Gasping for air like his breathe had been knocked out of him.<strong>_

"Keep your eyes closed." Iruka commanded gently.

There was a soft thud as something heavy was picked up, a quick, muffled pouring sound, and then the thud again as the object was set down again. Iruka's fingers were on his chin, tilting his head back until it softly bumped against the mirror. Then wet clothe was pressed to his cut lip.

'_Alcoho_l' Naruto thought absently as his mouth began to sting.

_**He had gripped the carpet so tightly that he could hear tiny ripping noises as he tore out mini-carpet fibers. He was trembling. His head felt unpleasantly full, his thoughts racing so quickly that Naruto couldn't decipher them. **_

Naruto was dragged out of his memories as the stinging feeling turned to a burning one. Still with his eyes closed, Naruto reached up to wipe the offending liquid off of his lips only to have his hand slapped away briskly.

"That cuts deeper than I thought, we have to disinfect it. You might have to get stiches but I'm not letting it get infected." Iruka scolded his tone sharp with worry.

Naruto let his hand slip back to the counter without a fight. He tried to ignore the burning. It was so bad, so-

_**-bad!', Naruto thought, 'this is so bad!' reaching a hand up tentatively to his bleeding lip. Quickly the image of Sai standing over him flashed through his head. Naruto pushed it out instantly. In his mind he could see Kiba and Shikamaru still pinning down Sai. Naruto bitterly thought, 'I hope I got him good. I hope I got that fucker-'**_

"-good." Iruka cooed reassuringly, fingers grasping Naruto's jaw and turning his face from side to side.

Naruto imagined Iruka looking at him, looking for any more cuts or bruises. He would have a pretty good shiner-he was sure of it-he could feel it coming in on his right eye. Naruto tried to look too, as Iruka observed him Naruto tried to sense anymore pain on his face. He couldn't feel any more pain on his face but he sure could feel it in his feet. His feet were slowly beginning to throb, loudly protesting how they'd been treated today.

'_What did I do_?' Naruto thought, almost in amazement at the pain in his feet, '_What on earth did I…?"_

_**The next thing he remembered was running; His feet slapping the concrete, legs working, arms pumping. He ran down the street, through the rich suburb, he ran through the gates that separated this cushy neighborhood from the rest of the world. He ran down the sidewalk of the busy street. Cars roared past him, spurring him to run faster. People were looking at him. He wanted to stop running, to go to some public bathroom and get cleaned up, then maybe call a taxi for a ride home; but he was strangely not in control of what he did. So he kept running and running and running. Naruto tried desperately to remember what had happened at the house, how he had gotten a block away from Neji's house without even realizing it; but all he could remember was that one thought, 'I hope I got him good' and then nothing. **_

_** He slowed, reaching the intersection that would lead him home. He glanced left- the direction of his house- and as he was looking his body began to fluidly- and without any permission from him- turn to the right. Naruto went right unquestioningly. He didn't want to go home, he found. **_

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto's eyes flew open, bringing him back to the present. He stared, wide-eyed at the panicked man.

"What?" He asked defensively, mind still trying to catch up.

Iruka's eyebrows twitched in concern, "you weren't responding!"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his lap. He tried to think back, had Iruka been calling him? He hadn't heard a thing.

"Oh." He said finally.

Naruto quickly glanced around himself, trying to get his bearings. He was sitting on a bathroom counter, a red towel in his lap to catch any spilled medicines. The walls of the bathroom were covered with a shiny, beige tile. The floor was a few shades lighter that brown sugar and all the towels and washcloths were bright colors, like red. Iruka stood in front of him, nearly between his legs; both hands on either side of Naruto's thighs. And although he himself was glancing around, Iruka's stare never wavered from Naruto's face.

"Oh." Naruto repeated.

An image of a certain silver-haired man flickered through his mind. Naruto glanced out the open door into the hallway outside. He strained to see over the railing to the first floor.

"Was Kakashi here?" He asked, dazed. His own voice sounded weird to him; like he was still in a memory.

Iruka's eyes widened with surprise then flickered to the doorway subtly. One hand moved to close the door then stopped. Iruka looked back to Naruto wearily, taking a small, secretive step away from the wounded blonde.

"Oh yes, he was visiting when you came. But he's run out to get me a first-aid kit." Iruka said smoothly.

Then Iruka did close the door and Naruto instantly knew he was lying. He nodded suspiciously, giving Iruka a once-over, briefly considering asking why Kakashi had been there in the first place, but decided he didn't have the energy.

Iruka stubbornly avoided Naruto's gaze and set to giving Naruto's wounds some 'finishing touches'. After he was done pocking and prodding (more roughly than Naruto felt was necessary), Iruka leaned back, dark arms crossing over his toned chest, and looked at Naruto grimly.

"So," He began gently, dark eyes staring into Naruto's with determination and curiosity, "start from the beginning."

Naruto had been expecting this. You can't show up to your teacher's house, bleeding profusely and practically in shock and not give an explanation but Naruto found that he had no idea what to do, where to start. Should he even tell Iruka the truth? But what else could possibly explain his shocked state? After a few minutes of deliberation, Naruto could tell Iruka was getting antsy and he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his right hand before sliding it up and through his thick hair.

"Alright Iruka….I might or might not have…..fucked up big time."

* * *

><p>Naruto remembered feeling very tired, and then Sakura had called him. He had looked up but instead of looking at Sakura, his eyes had been drawn to the front of the room. From then on everything gets hazy and the memories come in short clips, Naruto tells Iruka. He saw humanoid's eyes slowly sliding open, a quick flash of black. His heart pounded in his chest, seeming so loud that it practically deafened the blonde. He remembered opening his mouth in a desperate attempt to get breathing again. Ripping the carpet, trembling, the bitter thought of 'I hope I got that fucker good, as good as he got me'.<p>

He could vaguely remember everyone being really concerned about him. Then someone had either touched him or tried to and Naruto had been sure that if anyone else touched him he'd scream. After thinking about screaming, everything was blank, and then his next memory was of him running here.

Halfway through the story the back door opened. Naruto and Iruka twisted around to see who it was and in walked Kakashi, tugging down a thick scarf from around his neck to wave at the two of them on the couch. Kakashi set his keys on the key hook.

'_So he has a key'_ Naruto thought, looking back to Iruka, catching his eye, and giving him a suspicious glare.

Kakashi kicked off his shoes next to Iruka's then padded across the house to them, walking like he owned the place.

Naruto sent Iruka another suspicious glance. Iruka looked down, mouth set in a thin line.

Kakashi went around the L-shaped leather couch, plopping down next to Iruka, throwing the first-aid kit into the brunettes lap. Naruto watched as Kakashi's hand instinctively twitched towards Iruka's, then pulled back reluctantly, lying uncomfortably alone by Kakashi's side.

Naruto's eyebrows flew up, he looked over to Iruka to send him another knowing glance, but found that Iruka had prepared for this and had deftly feigned interest with reading the label on the First-Aid kit. Naruto left one eyebrow cocked suspiciously-gave the couple one last withering look- then continued his story.

Naruto finished with an embarrassed shrug and for a few minutes they sat in silence. Naruto was fine with silence, thankful for it truthfully; he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore and halfway through, his throat had begun to hurt. Naruto's eyes began to sting with exhaustion, his eyelids were growing heavy. Just as he was biting back a huge yawn Kakashi looked up, turned to the both of them, his visible eye scrunched up in a smiling way and cheerfully stated,

"Yep! We're pretty screwed!"

* * *

><p>It was hours later, Iruka didn't know the time, but he knew that they were staying up well into the night. Upstairs, in one of Iruka's guest bedrooms, Naruto lay sleeping; the battered teen had clonked out after Iruka forced him to take a shower and gotten some food into him. Now he and Kakashi laid on the couch, tangled together in a warm mess. The house was silent, the lights all dimmed in the living room, and though it was the middle of September, the atmosphere reminded Iruka of Christmas.<p>

He leaned his head against Kakashi's collarbone, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Kakashi." He said in a half-whisper.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi responded lazily. Iruka smiled as he felt the vibrations through the man's neck and all at once, Iruka lusted for Kakashi.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that we were 'screwed'?"

They fell silent as Kakashi thought. Finally Kakashi shifted, pulling Iruka's legs closer to his chest.

"Well," he began, "here's how I see it we've got two situations. Situation number one-," Kakashi began counting on his fingers, Iruka watched him, amused, and a little surprised at the amount of lust pooling in his stomach for the silver-haired man, "The humanoid was discouraged or scared off by Naruto's actions and he won't be a bother at all. Now that he's awakened he could choose to find someone else or do whatever. Situation number two, the humanoid is thrilled by the prospect of a challenge and chases after Naruto.

"Situation Two…I don't know how to feel about that one. Normally I wouldn't have even mentioned that one, but on learning the Humanoid's brand, I'm a little concerned. This particular Humanoid was of the Uchiha brand. They were exceptionally popular in the war because of their persistence, intellect, aggression, and tunnel-vision. Uchiha's love the hunt, the chase, and if this one was built for romance, there's a good chance that he might be likely to hunt Naruto down."

Iruka knew this was serious. He had seen Naruto's condition and treated him. He knew how serious this was. But he just couldn't concentrate with this sudden, random burst of lust. He stared greedily at the man before him; at his strong, masculine jaw, his narrowed, cocky eyes. Iruka hummed appreciatively then reached forward, grabbing Kakashi- not by his hand.

Minutes later, as Kakashi was positioning himself, Iruka put a hand on his broad, strong shoulders.

"You don't think he'll come, do you?" Iruka asked, suddenly worried for his favorite student who was resting upstairs.

Kakashi looked at him seriously, "he might, but then again he might not. Naruto's performance might've scared him off. What are the chances of him going after a bleeding seemingly horrified blonde?"

Kakashi entered Iruka slowly, "The odds would have to be at least 50/50."

They sat, panting, every movement torturous and every smile seductive. Then Iruka raised his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes mischievously; he reached up, hooking his hands around the back of Kakashi's neck.

"And what do you think are the chances of _me_ coming?"

Kakashi blinked, surprised at Iruka's boldness, and then slowly began to grin.

"Absolute 100%." He murmured.

In the back of his mind, a voice worried him about the Humanoid coming after Naruto. Kakashi brushed the thought away effortlessly.

'_Oh but what are the odds?'_ Kakashi repeated to the voice. Then the voice was quiet and all Kakashi could hear was Iruka's gasps in his ear.


	4. Bird-calls

Heeeeey you guys ):D I totally haven't been gone for a long time and you guys totally didn't forget about this story! Sorry for the wait, I'm getting back into writing. So if you could, please read and review and let me know if I should even continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm preeetty sure there's gonna be lots of gay things in this story.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't really sure <em>how<em> he had expected his first day at school after the incident to go, but this was definitely not it.

He had expected his friends (especially Sakura) to be mad at him for not answering their texts, telling them where he was or if he was okay. He had even expected to possibly be confronted by Sai. But the one thing he _hadn't_ expected was that, upon entering the school, he would be bum-rushed and pushed into the janitors' closet near the front office. The room was dimly lit and crowded with mops, trashcans, wet floor signs, and an assortment of other things. It smelled like a shed and old paint and was insanely small.

So, with his back pressed against the wall (and the handles of some mops), Naruto alternated between looking towards the door apprehensively, hoping that no one would decide to come in, and looking back to the figure hovering above him, and wishing that whoever it was would just back up already. Shifting uncomfortably, his legs on either side of an overturned trashcan, Naruto began the process of trying to stand up straight.

"Wait, you can't leave." The figure insisted quietly, stepping closer to Naruto, their chests bumping, pushing Naruto back into his original position of squatting, hands splayed on the wall behind him. The impact of Naruto's back hitting the wall caused a few mops to fall over, landing on the figure's back.

Naruto growled irritably, recognizing the voice instantly: Kiba.

"Jesus, if this is your weird way of saying that you missed me and were extremely worried, you couldn't have done it in a bigger room or something?" Naruto seethed, glaring up at Kiba who still hovered above the blonde.

Kiba shifted, one foot inside an empty paint can, the other standing on a mop,

"I had to get to you before you walked out into the back."

Naruto's glare darkened as his bruised back began to ache from his position. On Saturday morning, he had walked out of one of Iruka's guest rooms with the intent of digging up some breakfast. On the third step down he had casually looked over the railing and into the living room, receiving the shock of his life at the sight of Kakashi and Iruka tangled up together on the couch. He had had time to exclaim, "oh what the fuck", before overstepping and then tumbling down the rest of the (thankfully) carpeted stairs. The bruises would take weeks to heal and he could definitely feel them now as he stood, hunched over, practically straddling a trash can.

"Yeah, so like I said," Naruto winced as he once again started to straighten himself, "why not in a bigger room?"

This time he was met with no resistance and he stood up to his full height, rolling his shoulders slowly, shooting Kiba another glare. The brunette stared back, blankly, a hint of exasperation sparking in his dark-brown eyes.

"Because I had to get to you as soon as you came in, because in case you've forgotten, when you ditched us at Neji's you left us to deal with not only Sai, but also a "certain someone"," Kiba hissed, "And that "certain someone" has been chilling at Neji's and getting more pissed by the day."

Naruto stared at his friend, eyes wide with realization; He had forgotten. Somehow, his brain had pushed out the memory of the humanoid. He had spent all weekend practically tormenting himself, remembering every detail with tortuous lucidity- _except_ _the humanoid. _

Naruto heard himself ask, voice barely above a whisper, "Why is he getting pissed?"

Kiba clicked his tongue impatiently, shifting his weight to the right, "because of you, idiot- Because we couldn't find you."

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know if it was his explosive break-up with Sai that had emotionally drained him, or if it was the weekend long pity-party he had thrown for himself, but he couldn't force himself to panic.<p>

The bell had rung a few seconds after Kiba had delivered his catastrophic statement of, "-Because we couldn't find you" and though they had tried to leave as inconspicuously as possible, they had still managed to attract a few lecherous grins and winks from passing students as they exited the closet together, cheeks warm from the heat.

As they walked through the slowly filling hallway, Naruto urged himself to feel panicked- Or _anything_ akin to panic. From what Kiba had told him, Naruto had every right to be! The raven had apparently been getting more and more anxious and angry as the days passed without word from Naruto, and, as Kiba had explained, the humanoid's good looks had managed to rope all the girls in the group into being on his side, so there was a good chance the girls had already told the raven Naruto's schedule.

But all he could feel was an aching nervousness, the kind that you get when you're waiting for someone at the airport.

"-and that could be the plan?"

Naruto blinked, snapping out of his trance, catching the very last line of Kiba's apparent "plan". Amused, Naruto cocked an eyebrow, wondering if the brunette had been talking the entire time.

"What?" Naruto asked, clueless.

Kiba stopped in his tracks, giving Naruto an exasperated, disbelieving look that told Naruto that, yes; he _had_ been talking the entire time.

"You really weren't listening? That entire time, I was piecing together the most complex of plans; all to save _your_ ass- quite literally- and you're not even listening?" Kiba crossed his arms, narrowing dark eyes at Naruto's apologetic smile.

"I was spacing out!" Naruto offered up, shrugging, throwing his arms behind his head.

The flow of students in the hallway intensified as the time to get to class shortened, and after getting bumped into for the third time, Kiba reluctantly began to move forward and out of the way. Naruto huffed out a breath of laughter at Kiba's betrayed glare and pouted apologetically (mostly to make Kiba laugh) but when Naruto did, Kiba's eyes widened, any hint of a glare slipping off of his face.

Realizing his mistake, Naruto dropped the pout, instantly turning straight ahead, continuing to walk forward, leaving his frozen friend behind him.

"Come on, we should get to class." He said lightly, trying desperately to keep Kiba from saying anything.

"Whoa, whoa, Uzumaki, Hold the fuck up." Kiba's voice rang out, clear as a bell.

Peeking over his shoulder, Naruto inwardly wailed. Kiba stood behind him, forgetting all about the people trying to move around them as they stood in the middle of the hallway. Kiba's hand shot forward, grabbing Naruto's forearm sternly, giving Naruto an insistent tug. Sighing, Naruto allowed himself to be pulled back, glancing apologetically around them to the students who squeezed by, annoyed. Facing Kiba, Naruto kept his head down, staring at their shoes.

"Come on, we're in the middle of the hallway." Naruto mumbled, trying to coax the angry brunette into moving off to the side.

"I don't give a damn where we are; let me see your face." Kiba barked.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto looked up, eyes focused anywhere but on Kiba's face, not wanting to see his best friend's reaction. And from the way Kiba's grip on Naruto's arm tightened, it wasn't a good one.

He knew what Kiba was seeing; the skin around his right eye had darkened to a purple, the cut on his bottom lip healing, but still blood-red. Naruto had looked like this many times before (he wasn't one to back down from a fight) but something about this time made it different, more extreme.

"How did I not notice before?" Kiba fumed, mainly to himself, voice guilt-ridden.

Naruto shrugged, running his free hand through his hair, "we were in that closet, even I couldn't see anything. Look, it's not a big deal; I got kicked in the face, what was I supposed to do, not bruise? And besides, I kinda got him back for it."

With this statement, Naruto released his left arm from Kiba's tight grip and held up his fist, displaying his split knuckles proudly.

"After getting hit with this," Naruto raised his fist, "the bastard shouldn't be looking too pretty either."

Kiba watched Naruto's face closely, trying to sense any hint of falseness. Seeing none, Kiba looked at the reassuring smile on the blonde's lips and sighed, shaking his head.

"Nice survival skills, Uzumaki; you can't even dodge getting kicked in the face and when I try to make plans for your survival, you space out."

Naruto smiled at Kiba, not minding the insult in his relief that the brunette wasn't going to go on a rampage.

"Hey, that's why I've got you here."

And even though Kiba rolled his eyes, Naruto could tell he was pleased.

* * *

><p>A few minute later, things were back to normal including Kiba and his crazy plans.<p>

Frowning, Naruto interrupted, "I don't really see why we have to make a plan? Can't I just be like, "hey, sorry, not interested"?"

Kiba looked at Naruto, then back to the floor as they walked, biting the inside of his cheek in concentration. Then, as they took a right, turning into the hallway where their first hour was, he finally shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so, man; maybe with some Humanoids, but not this one."

They slowed their pace as they neared the classroom. Kiba bit his lip, one abnormally sharp canine poking out over his lip,

"He's just…different. You should've seen him; it was like we couldn't distract him from the thought of you for one second. We were all there, and you know how overbearing we can be when we all get together, but he wasn't even fazed. He was like, distracted the entire time."

They had slowed to a stop by the end of this explanation. Standing there in the hallway, a few doors away from where the humanoid possibly was, Naruto felt his first spark of panic.

"How much do you think he saw?" Naruto asked, gesturing to his bruised face.

Kiba's dark eyes flickered to his face, lingering over the injuries, his jaw clenching. Taking a deep breathe, Kiba shrugged, shaking his head,

"I don't think he saw much at all. Said that all he could remember were your eyes." Kiba stared to their right at the open door of their first hour class, English. "I'll go in there first, and then you can follow. If I spot him, I'll give a bird-call or something."

Naruto snorted, agreeing mainly to humor Kiba. Naruto watched him walk in, and then leaned against the lockers, listening. As he listened for whatever bird-call Kiba would choose, the feeling of panic slowly began to creep up Naruto's spine.

'_Come on, we'll just go in there. Kiba hasn't given the call, so he's not in there. If we ever see him, we'll just tell him, "no thank you", and that'll be the end of it.' _He mentally coached himself.

Sighing, Naruto grabbed the straps of his book sack, steeling himself for the onslaught of questions that would be thrown at him by his friends. He walked to the door and stepped in.

And for the second time, onyx and cobalt eyes met.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat-whether from surprise or something else, he couldn't tell- and in that moment of waiting for his heart to start back up, Naruto was able to make a few observations.

First of all, the raven in front of him had definitely looked older in the box plus somehow more robotic. But here, under the fluorescent lights, he looked the same age as Naruto, and just as human.

Second, his expression had changed upon having seen Naruto. Before he'd spotted the blonde, he'd been leaning against a desk, scowling, watching Naruto's classmates with disdain. But, catching sight of Naruto, his pink lips had loosened into a smirk and he had risen from the desk in a fluid, graceful movement.

And third, Sakura was sitting on the desk behind the raven, hand clutched over Kiba's mouth, waving at Naruto with her free hand.

All this, he noticed in a bare minimum of five seconds. Then, he had no more time to think, because the raven was in front of him, one hand grabbing Naruto's waist- pulling him towards the humanoid's chest- the other sliding down the side of Naruto's thigh (the movement strangely sensual) and hooking his fingers behind Naruto's knee, propped Naruto's leg around his waist, like he was about to dip the blonde.

For a few seconds, all Naruto could do was stare at the man's lips, his heart in his throat. His mouth opened and closed, searching for something to say, but all he could do was gape. He had kissed those lips. He had wished those lips could kiss back. Then those lips began to move as the humanoid began to talk.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and you better remember that," Looking down at him, Sasuke smirked, "because you'll be screaming it later."


	5. Closer

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! I apologize if it's a little long! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and some gay stuff is gonna happen, alright. **

* * *

><p><em>Smack.<em>

The punch made a sickening, solid sound that echoed throughout the classroom, silencing everyone in it. Naruto gritted his teeth as the humanoid dropped him in his surprise, hissing in pain as his bruised back hit the floor. Quickly, he rolled over and up into a kneeling position, unable to stand fully with his throbbing back. Looking up at the humanoid, Naruto's head swam and his voice came out breathy,

"And _that_ was the feeling of my fist. And you want to remember the feeling, because if you ever get the urge to try that shit again, you'll be feeling it."

Sasuke stared down at him, left hand clutching his jaw thoughtfully. Naruto's eyes narrowed furiously, his right hand felt like it was broken and the bastard didn't even look perturbed. The humanoid nodded his head slightly, like he was thinking,

"So…that approach didn't work."

Rage swelled in his chest, lifting him up into a standing position. His head swam, dots filling his vision. Naruto blinked them away, licking his lips,

"Any approach won't work. And you try anything else, and it'll be the last thing that you do."

"Naruto!" Sakura gently scolded her hand still on Kiba's mouth.

"No, I mean it Sakura." Naruto snapped, looking at her furiously, "I'm not in the mood for this shit."

Sakura gasped, jade eyes widening in shock and concern. Naruto clenched his jaw, realizing his mistake. He looked away quickly and reached down, snatching his book sack up off the ground.

"Whatever." He muttered, walking towards his desk.

As he passed, Sasuke's hand shot out, grabbing his arm. Snarling, Naruto flung down his book sack and spun around, throwing a punch. Sasuke caught it with his free hand.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Naruto growled, trying to jerk his hand out of Sasuke's grip.

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered his voice dangerously quiet.

Naruto's outraged retort caught in his throat at the look on Sasuke's face. Letting go of Naruto's hand, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with a gentleness that surprised the blonde. Sasuke swallowed, face the picture of concentration, and softly, he brushed one thumb across Naruto's cheek, crossing the border where tan skin turned to purple. The other thumb ghosted over Naruto's lower lip, where pink turned into blood red.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded, not taking his eyes away from Naruto's bruised face.

Shame squeezed Naruto's heart and the words came shooting out before he realized what was happening.

"I got in a fight, Bastard, alright?" He said, trying to make his voice angry. For some reason, the thought of letting Sasuke know that his boyfriend had given him these bruises filled Naruto with shame.

Reaching up, he grabbed Sasuke's wrists and gently pushed them away from his face. Stepping out of Sasuke's reach, he once again picked up his discarded book sack,

"I'm sorry you waited all this time to see me, but I'm saying no. No to whatever you were hoping to get out of this, no to any kind of relationship." Naruto said quietly, before turning around and walking to his seat. Slinging his book sack over the chair, Naruto sat down heavily and laid his head down on the table.

"Naruto!" Sakura started once again, but Kiba silenced her with a soft smack on the thigh.

"Leave him alone for the rest of the day." Kiba said, after gently peeling Sakura's hand from over his mouth. "And that goes for everybody, got it lover-boy?"

Sasuke, who hadn't moved, glared over at Kiba and then looked towards the blonde, who lay there, completely still and ignoring them; shooting Kiba another glare, he nodded begrudgingly.

Naruto listened to all this, smiling to himself. He could always count on Kiba. Then the door opened, and the class erupted into the squeaking and squealing of chairs as they were pulled out and sat on. The deep voice of Mr. Asuma rang out into the classroom,

"Ms. Haruno, who is this?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, sir. He's shadowing me for the day."

Mr. Asuma gave a noise of understanding and then dove right into their lesson. Naruto's smiled faded and he nuzzled his head deeper into his arms, trying to ignore his throbbing hand and back.

* * *

><p>"So that went horribly." Kiba said, breaking the group's silence.<p>

It was lunch time and Naruto was nowhere to be found. The group dejectedly nodded their heads in agreement.

"What happened, exactly?" Neji asked, unwrapping a sandwich very carefully.

"Lover-boy over there-," Kiba gestured to Sasuke who glowered at him, "dips Naruto, tells him to remember his name cause Naruto was going to be screaming it later, earns himself a punch to the jaw-How is that by the way?"

Kiba broke off his narrative to ask. Sasuke merely glared and Kiba grinned at him, dipping a spoon into his tupperware of potato salad,

"Hurts don't it? Bet that shocked the hell out of you, he's strong…." Kiba mused.

"Kiba!" Ino whined, reaching across the table, slapping his hand, "continue!"

Kiba grinned at her, taking another bite of salad before continuing,

"Then Naruto said no to any type of relationship and laid his head on his desk for the rest of class."

The group sat in silence, mulling over this information for a few seconds before Shikamaru spoke up,

"So, what are you going to do now? Stay in Konoha or move or…?"

Neji cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "There's a problem about that. You see, Sasuke's saying that he's going to-"

"-move." Sasuke cut Neji off without looking at him.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows wearily, "move where?"

"Naruto's apartment." Neji stated, giving his friends a pointed, "help me" look.

"What?!" Sakura and Ino screeched together, drawing glares to their table.

Kiba jerked a thumb at them, "what they said! Didn't you hear Naruto this morning?"

Sasuke scoffed, taking a sip of Coke, "Don't worry, I know his type."

It was Kiba's turn to scoff, ""his type?" You've been alive for what, four days now? How could you know anything about types?"

If looks could kill, Kiba would've been six feet under.

"For your information, you imbecile, when people kiss me, I instantly get information about their "type". Sakura, for instance, likes bad boys. Ino likes smart boys but _pretends_ to like bad boys. Neji likes it rough and you…you act like you're a top, but in fact, you're a bottom. You want to be dominated."

Kiba's cheeks flamed as the table erupted into laughter. Standing up, pushing up his sleeves, Kiba growled,

"Listen, you-"

"Sit down." Shikamaru ordered, trying to hide his grin, "we've got bigger problems than if you're a top or not."

Kiba sat down, grumbling the entire time. Tremors of laughter running through him, Shikamaru turned back to Neji and Sasuke.

"What _is_ Naruto's type?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "why do you need to know?"

Shikamaru raised his hands in surrender, "hey, hey, I don't want him."

"Then you don't need to know." Was Sasuke's curt reply.

Shrugging, Shikamaru turned to Neji, "How are you going to get him to agree?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kiba interrupted, waving his hand, "you _support_ this?! Naruto fucking hates the dude!"

"I believe that for every single person in this group with the exception of Sakura, Naruto claimed to hate us when he first met us." Neji pointed out calmly.

Kiba opened his mouth to contradict Neji, and then wilted as he remembered his first time meeting Naruto. Naruto had called him "dumb-butt" and then tried to smother him by sitting on his head until their parents came to get them. Kiba sourly eyed the humanoid as he sipped his coke, calmly looking out into the lunch room and ignoring the stares and whispers. He wanted desperately to hate him, but he couldn't get over the feeling that maybe…Sasuke would actually be good for Naruto.

He huffed, crossing his arms, looking pointedly away from the group.

"…so...are you in?" Ino asked.

"In what?" Kiba narrowed his eyes, "we're not some fucking gay match-making club now."

Ino just stared at him, her expression not changing from the hopeful little smile and Kiba growled, rubbing his face.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this? Fine, I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Are you shitting me? No fucking way!" Naruto screeched incredulously, staring at the trio of boys. They had managed to corner Naruto by the school gates on his way out. He was not taking the news well.<p>

"I thought he was staying with you?" Naruto turned accusingly to Neji.

Kiba watched Neji nervously, Neji was useless at lying. Wringing his hands, Neji swallowed hard,

"He can't anymore."

"Why the hell not?" Naruto growled out, crossing his arms.

There was a moment of panic as Neji floundered for an excuse. Then Kiba got an evil idea.

"Because Sasuke cried at night." Kiba said, shooting Sasuke a grin as the raven glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Naruto deadpanned, staring at Kiba, anger temporarily forgotten.

"He cried because he wanted to meet you so badly."

Naruto shot Sasuke an appalled look, inching away from the raven,

"Oh, well if that just doesn't make me want to get the fuck away from him."

"Please, Naruto." Neji said, trembling with the effort of holding in his laughter, "we can't sleep at night with the sound of his crying. And father has important guests coming to stay. After they leave, he can come back with us."

Kiba snuck a glance at Sasuke and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. The raven was no longer looking at them, only staring into the distance, his cheeks dusted with a blush.

"And he can't…?" Naruto turned pleading eyes towards Kiba.

"No, dude, mom would kill me. And he can't stay with the girls." Kiba lied smoothly, feeling terrible for lying and taking advantage of Naruto's kind nature. _Three, two, one. _

"Fine!" Naruto burst out, lunging forward and grabbing Sasuke by the collar, "but if you try any funny shit, I'm kicking your ass. Got it?"

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, amusement in his black eyes, "hn."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "what the _fuck_ does that even-…" Naruto released Sasuke, holding up a hand as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Opening his eyes, he pointed at Sasuke, "I hate you." Then he rounded on Kiba and Neji, "and both of you owe me _big time." _

And without waiting for Sasuke, he turned on his heel and stormed off. Sasuke hung behind for a few seconds, watching Naruto walk, before smirking and following after.

* * *

><p>"Listen, can you not walk behind me?" Naruto whipped around, exasperated. They had been walking on the sidewalk for ten minutes now in complete silence and it was creeping him out. He felt like he could just feel the raven's eyes on him.<p>

Sasuke looked at him coolly, "why?"

Naruto scowled, "I feel like you're staring at my ass or something."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, smirking, "getting a little full of yourself, aren't you."

Naruto bristled as Sasuke walked past him, sticking his hands in his pockets,

"Yes, how preposterous for me to think that, considering that it was only this morning that you told me I'd be screaming your name." He yelled after him.

Sasuke shrugged, smirk growing, "that doesn't mean I'm looking at your ass." he called back over his shoulder.

"Oh fuck you." Naruto seethed, stomping to catch up with the raven.

"No, I believe its fuck _you."_

Anticipating the punch, Sasuke side-stepped Naruto's fist, huffing out a breathe of laughter at Naruto's howl of frustration.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, side by side. When they reached the apartment complex, Naruto made Sasuke walk up the stairs first. Then, when they reached his door at the very end of the hallway on the third floor, he unlocked it. Stepping in, he undid his tie, taking off the school's blazer. Slipping out off his shoes, Naruto waited until Sasuke had done the same before begrudgingly taking him on a tour.

"This is my apartment, yes I live alone, no you can't ask why." Leading Sasuke through the hallway, they took a left into another hallway, this one containing the bedrooms and bathroom. "This is the guest bedroom, or your room, and this is my bedroom."

Naruto motioned to the orange door that he stood in front of, arms crossed defensively over his chest, like he expected Sasuke to attack him at any minute.

"Now just…go into your room and stay there."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "What are you, my dad? That's pretty kinky, Naruto."

A chill ran up Naruto's spine at the sudden huskiness of Sasuke's voice. Glaring at him, arms tightening around his torso, Naruto spat,

"Jesus, don't you have an off button?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, leaning against his bedroom door, and gave Naruto a pointed once over.

"_You _trying to turn _me_ off? I don't think that's possib-"

The next punch, Sasuke hadn't seen coming.


End file.
